Kaiserreich -(1) austro-węgry-(4) krwawe spotkanie
Maszerowali tak jakieś pięć, a może nawet dziesięć minut. Omijali samochody, namioty, wały ziemne, okopy, no i ludzi. W końcu dotarli do końca linii, na której to właśne były problemy. Były one łatwe do zauważenia - wszystko było za ciasno obok siebie. Wielu żołnierzy musiało zasypywać doły, które wcześniej kazano im wykopać. Nikogo nie podnosiło to na duchu. W dodatku, że w okolicach czaili się Węgrzy, którzy byli w końcu zorganizowaną armią. Tak samo jak Niemcy. Frederick jednak ciągle wierzył w to, że mają przewagę. A najważniejsze dla niego było to, że ma właśnie siebie. Tylko sobie bezgranicznie ufał, i wiedział, że sam siebie nie zawiedzie. A przynajmniej tak sądził. Przed kolumnę wyszedł jeden z oficerów, który zajmował się lewym skrzydłem. - Wy to musicie być odważni, że tak wychodzicie. Ja nawet jak tutaj siedzę to się nie najlepiej czuję. - Powiedział, niby pewnie, niby jakby w żarcie. Ale wyglądało to na prawdziwe. - I przez takich jak ty, mamy problemy. Jeśli nie wierzysz w zwycięstwo, to powinieneś pracować w polu, bo nie ważne kto wygra wojnę, to i tak byś robił tak samo. I nie musiał byś się tym przejmować. A teraz robisz, ale jeszcze przeszkadzasz. - Powiedział w jego stronę Frederick, wyglądało na to, że pogardliwie. A to wystarczyło, by "oficerzyka" uciszyć. Formacja pod dowództwem Fishera przeszła nad punktem obrony, i wkroczyła w las. Dowódca zauważył, że było to w miarę korzystne. Było więcej schronienia przed kulami. Jednak za razem przeszkadzał on w przemarszu. - Rozproszyć się! - Krzyknął komendę, którą to powtarzali dziesiętnicy. Ostatecznie, wszyscy się widzieli, ale byli od siebie odsunięci. Mogli lepiej omijać drzewa, co powinno usprawnić przejście. No i ono nie trwało w lesie zbyt długo, bo przed oczami Fishera pojawiła się dosyć rozległa polana. Bezpośrednio przed Frederickiem była ona strasznie równo. Po jego prawej stronie rozciągała się mała dolina, podłużny dołek. Widocznie pamiątka po rzece, która tutaj kiedyś płynęła. Na lewo, tak mniej więcej po środku tej przestrzeni w środku lasu, był mały wał ziemny. Chyba nienaturalny. - Stać. - Ponownie rozkazał dowódca. Nie słuchał odzewów za jego plecami, tylko wziął lornetkę w ręce, i spojrzał się na drugą stronę tego miejsca. To, co zobaczył, nie napawało optymizmem, ale też nie powodowało strachu. Było to mianowicie kilku kawalerzystów armii Węgierskiej. Mieli po-austriackie uzbrojenie, możliwe nawet że wyszkolenie też. Ale niestety Fisher nie mógł tego szybko ocenić. Za to musiał szybko planować. Wraz ze sobą miał jeszcze dwoje wyższych oficerów - którzy mieli zajmować się dziesięcioma dziesiętnikami, których mieli pod sobą. Podział wojska był ważny, by prowadzić elastyczne dowodzenie. - Witt. Weź swoich, i pójdziecie lasem. Od lewej. - Powiedział do jednego, odsuwając od swych oczu lornetkę. - Ty Luft, weźmiesz swoich, i ustawicie się w tym rowie. Ja z resztą pójdę przodem, do tamtego wału. Mamy przed sobą oddział kawaleryjski, więc musimy ich sprowokować do frontalnej szarży na naszą broń. Tutaj będzie im ciężko nas zaskoczyć. Do lasu raczej nie wjadą, więc idziemy równo. Po kilku chwilach, rozkazy dotarły do wszystkich żołnierzy. No i po tym ruszyli. Nie szli szybko. Jeszcze problem był taki, że atakowali pod słońce. Ale nie mieli zbytnich możliwości do manewrowania w inne sposoby. Mieli zająć Węgrów do czasu, aż fortyfikacje będą gotowe. Ale Fisher postanowił się ich po prostu pozbyć. W połowie drogi do wału, w ich stronę zostało skierowane kilka strzałów. Równa salwa z kilkunastu broni, i jeszcze parę dodatkowych. Niemcy padli na ziemię. Większość żywa. Frederick też żył. Ale niestety kilku wojskowych musiało się pożegnać z życiem, a kilkoro krzyczało z bólu. Jedni wołali boga, inni rodzinę, przyjaciół, a inni jeszcze obelgi. Za to z miejsca obsadzonego przez Węgrów było słychać różne rozkazy. Niemieccy żołnierze czołgali się do przodu. Nie zatrzymywali się nawet przy rannych, w tych okolicznościach, niemożliwe było zajęcie się nimi. Fisher dostał się już na wał, wraz z dwudziestoma swoimi podwładnymi. Jednak ciągle ponad siedemdziesięciu innych było w drodze, a Węgierska kawaleria przypuściła na nich szarżę! - Biegiem, do na! A wy, do jasnej cholery, ognia! - Wezwał do działania Frederick, opierając się plecami o ziemię. Po tym się obrócił, położył szybko brzuchem na wale, i samemu rozpoczął ostrzał. Jednak pędzącego konia nie łatwo było trafić. Jeszcze gorsze było to, że strzelali do nich żołnierze piechoty, przeszkadzając w celowaniu. Pociski przelatywały nad głową oficera, a ten wyciągał ręce z pistoletem, i strzelał w kierunku kawalerzystów. Po oddaniu strzału, chował się, brał głęboki oddech, i ponawiał swój czyn. Jednak pistolet nie był świetną bronią na taką odległość. Mimo, że ona ciągle się zmniejszała. Po chwili na bok głowy Fishera spłynęła krew. Nie jego, a żołnierza leżącego obok. - Dobry boże. - Powiedział, widząc dziurę w twarzy tego wojaka. I popełnił po tym dosyć wstydliwy czyn, ale na pewno pomagający. Chwycił karabin martwego, a jeszcze zdjął z jego głowy hełm. Po to, by samemu go założyć. - Dlaczego nam ni dają hełmów? - Spytał samego siebie, myśląc ogólnie o oficerach. Wychylił się tak, że wystawał tylko jego hełm, karabin, i jego oko, by zacząć strzelać. Jednak jedyne co zrobił, to zamknął oczy. Jakieś dziesięć metrów przed nim był pędzący idealnie na niego kawalerzysta. Oficer chciał się żegnać już z życiem. Chował się za wałem, ale wydawało mu się, że i to go nie uratuje. Ale jednak, jedyne co poczuł. To zapach krwi, a dodatkowo usłyszał wręcz kwiczącego wierzchowca. Spojrzał za wał, gdzie zobaczył jeszcze trochę jazdy. Na okopy Węgrów, którzy ciągle strzelali.Później w lewo, zobaczył las. Za siebie, tam byli Niemcy w rowie. Strzelali do swoich wrogów, jednak byli od nich trochę daleko. Po tym spojrzał ponownie w lewo. Dopiero w tedy zrozumiał, co się stało. Grupa idąca przez las się rozciągnęła, i ostrzelała flankę kawalerii, tym samym ratując życie wielu żołnierzy. Frederick ponownie ustawił się do strzału. Wycelował w kolejnego jeźdźca, i pociągnął za spust. Nie obchodziło go, gdzie go trafi. Ważne, że w ogóle. No i się udało. Koń jechał sam, przerażony, i zaraz zawrócił z pianą w pysku. Możliwe że ten atak by się powiódł, gdyby nie jedno. Niemcy mieli przewagę żołnierzy ukrytych w lesie, a dodatkowo, reszta wojaków doczołgała się, lub dobiegła do wału. Już tylko kilku jeźdźców zawróciło do swoich, a jeszcze mniej do miejsca dotarło. Ale nikt nie mógł się z tego powodu cieszyć. Bo wróg ciągle się bronił. A dodatkowo, pojawiła się kolejna przeszkoda. - Mają moździerze! - Zaczęli krzyczeć jacyś żołnierze. Po tym pociski z tej broni zaczęły uderzać w ziemię. Węgrzy nie mieli już swoich w tym miejscu, więc mogli bezkarnie zasypywać Niemców pociskami. Jednak nie leciały one tak gęsto. Niestety, ciągle nie zmieniało to faktu, że żołnierze przy wale nie byli w pełni chronieni. Nie można było w tej sytuacji zrobić zbyt wiele. Każdy ruch był ryzykowny. Ale, jednak każdy mógł przynieść inne skutki. - NAPRZÓD - Wykrzyczał Fisher, który wstał, i rozpoczął szarżę w kierunku okopu obsadzonego przez nieprzyjaciela. Jednak nie wszyscy ruszyli. Biegli też żołnierze z rowu z tyłu, a ci w lesie jednak byli nie do spostrzeżenia z tej perspektywy. Niemiecki ruch jednak nie był pełny, a dokładniej, nie dotarł do końca swojego celu. Skończył się po krótkim czasie, a żołnierze chowali się albo w lejach po wybuchach pocisków z granatnika, albo za martwymi końmi. Frederick schował się za tym pierwszym. Sytuacja wyglądała okropnie. Wszędzie śmierdziało krwią, zewsząd dobiegały krzyki umierających żołnierzy, i kwiczenie koni. Pociski nie pozwalały podnieść głowy, co chwilę ktoś ponownie dostawał. Niemiecki ostrzał nie przynosił zbyt wiele, bo nie był dobrze skupiony. Ale jednak była jedna przewaga. Żołnierze z lasu się przebili! Nie wydawali się tak liczni, dla tego obrona z Węgierskiej linii lasu została przeniesiona głównie na pole. Gdzie było dużo więcej Niemców widać, i na prawdę więcej ich tam było. Ogień z broni nieprzyjaciela skierował się z Fishera, w jego lewicę. I w tedy Frederick ponowił rozkaz. - Do ataku! - Samemu go prowadząc. Teraz sytuacja też nie była dobra. Ale była dużo korzystniejsza dla Niemców, niż dla Węgrów. Fisher był już prawie na miejscu, gdy poczuł mocne uderzenie w głowę. Jakby ktoś go porządnie walnął w nią kolbą. Prawie się przewrócił, i poczuł coś dziwnego. Mianowicie, brak zakrycia głowy. Uratował go hełm, i jeszcze to, że go nie zapiął pod szyją. W myślach dziękował boga, i prosił go, by to się już skończyło. Miał tego dość. Zatrzymał się, i zobaczył coś, co go podniosło na duchu. Podniesione w górę ręce Węgrów. Kategoria:Opowiadania